


Night of the Comet Redux

by wheel_pen



Series: Daisy [3]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disappointed, Elena discusses Stefan’s major issues with her friends, including Daisy, as revealed to her by his previously-unknown brother, Damon. “Did you know that some people believe the supposed magic contained in astronomical events like comets is actually the result of collective psychic energy from people who believe those events are magical?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Comet Redux

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Daisy, my original character, moved to Mystic Falls about a year ago. There is something special about her.
> 
> 2\. This series begins with the first season of the TV show and completely diverges about halfway through the first season. Facts revealed later on the show might not make it into this series.
> 
> 3\. Underage warning: This series may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 4\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate being able to play in this universe.

            “Wait, I’m confused,” Caroline admitted. “Are you psychic or clairvoyant?”

            “Technically, Grams says I’m a witch,” Bonnie revealed to her friends with a smirk as they walked down the hall at school. “Apparently my ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. She was trying to explain it all to me the other night, but she was looped on the liquor and I kinda tuned out.” Caroline snickered at this.

            “Your grandma is a much more interesting drunk than my mom,” Daisy observed sardonically. “You know, I’ve seen her around town, and I wouldn’t have pegged her as having a drinking problem,” she added thoughtfully. “She just seemed kind of… eccentric.”

            “I guess you’d know,” Caroline commented snappily. It didn’t seem to be meant in a _mean_ way—almost complimentary, in fact, as though Daisy were an acknowledged expert on the subjects of alcoholism and/or eccentricity. Which in Caroline’s mind, she probably was. “Feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night,” Caroline went on, steering the conversation back to herself.

            “I didn’t even see him,” Bonnie reminded her. “Daisy, did _you_ see him?”

            “I’m not sure,” Daisy shrugged. “Your description of ‘hot, with blue eyes’ was not very helpful.”

            “A hot, blue-eyed _new_ guy in town?” Caroline scoffed. “And you didn’t notice him?”

            “There’ve been several new people in town lately,” Daisy noted, in that slightly ominous tone she sometimes got. Bonnie and Caroline glanced at each other. “Anyway,” Daisy went on more normally, “you _were_ pretty drunk last night, it’s probably a good thing you didn’t go home with him.”

            Caroline rolled her eyes at these words of wisdom, even as Bonnie nodded in agreement. “Whatever. I _am_ going to find him,” she vowed. “Fresh meat like that can’t hide in _this_ town forever.”

 

            “…she says the last time the comet passed overhead, it caused so much blood and carnage it created a bed of paranormal activity,” Bonnie reported to the girls as she, Caroline, Daisy, and Elena sat at the café folding programs for the comet night gathering in the park.

            “Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens,” Caroline zinged. Granted, Bonnie had started the whole ‘drunk crazy old lady’ gag, but Elena and Daisy realized only _she_ got to make those jokes, not anyone else.

            “It’s an interesting theory,” Daisy redirected tactfully. “Did you know that some people believe the supposed magic contained in astronomical events like comets is actually the result of collective psychic energy from people who _believe_ those events are magical?”

            Elena should’ve known Daisy would have something odd to say about this—she usually did whenever the topic of the supernatural came up. “So a bunch of people believe a comet is magical, and that in itself actually makes the magic?” Elena restated.

            “That’s right,” Daisy agreed. “The collective power of belief is so strong, it can fuel major magical acts. Or so they say,” she concluded thoughtfully. Elena was never certain if Daisy really _believed_ any of the kooky ideas she came up with, or if she just found them intriguing from an intellectual point of view. It did make for a refreshing change of pace in the conversation. Sometimes.

            Obviously Caroline found it boring, though. “Okay, let’s get back to the good stuff,” she demanded of Elena. “You and Stefan talked and…” She waggled her eyebrows in anticipation.

            “And nothing,” Elena insisted. “We just talked. It was nice.” She somehow doubted she was going to be able to convince Caroline of this, though.

 

            “He has _major_ family issues,” Elena revealed as she listlessly poked at her nachos. It was easy to see she was quite dejected by this turn of events, the way Stefan had disappointed her. “I asked him point-blank the other night, and he didn’t say anything about having a brother, let alone that he was _living_ with him. That’s pretty major, right?”

            “Yeah, that’s really weird,” Bonnie agreed with concern.

            “Technically, he said he had no siblings he talked to,” Daisy reminded Elena. “From your description it seems obvious the brothers don’t get along. Maybe, he didn’t expect Damon to show up here.”

            “Hence, _issues_ ,” Elena concluded anyway, which the other two girls nodded at. “And _major_ ex-girlfriend issues. His brother as good as told me I was just a rebound relationship for this Katherine who broke his heart.”

            “That s—ks,” Bonnie nodded sympathetically. “He seemed so sweet.”

            “Don’t you think it seems odd that this Damon would say that to you, on your first meeting?” Daisy suggested carefully. “That’s pretty tasteless.”

            Elena shrugged, frustrated and disillusioned by this boy she’d started to like. “I don’t know. Maybe it just slipped out.” Daisy raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Maybe he’s like Caroline and always says the wrong thing.”

            “I dunno…” Bonnie hedged. “Now that I think about it, it kind of sounds like something someone would say when they were jealous.”

            Daisy indicated that this was exactly what she was getting at. “I think Stefan seems like a decent guy,” she judged. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Damon’s more of a ne’er-do-well.” And really, who used the term ‘ne’er-do-well’ these days, except for Daisy? “In fact, I bet this Damon has a history of causing trouble wherever he goes, and then Stefan ends up trying to clean up after him.”

            Bonnie and Elena frowned at her. “That seems like kind of a leap,” Elena countered. “I mean, I only talked to the guy for a few minutes.” And no one else in the group had even seen him—as far as she knew. “He seemed—normal, if kind of sarcastic, and, well, a little tasteless. It was Stefan who was really acting weird.”

            “It’s a common family dynamic,” Daisy shrugged. “Suppose he came home, not expecting his ne’er-do-well brother to be there—“

            “Could you stop using that word, please?” Bonnie requested. “I feel like we’re in a ‘50’s melodrama or something.”

            Daisy smirked, unoffended. “Stefan comes home, and what does he find—his potential girlfriend, being told who knows what by his trouble-making brother. And he was right to be worried, wasn’t he?”

            “I guess so,” Elena replied slowly, not sure how much of this argument she agreed with. “But I’m _glad_ Damon told me about Katherine. I mean, I’d rather know about these issues now, before I… you know, get too involved.”

            “They’re a very curious pair,” Daisy observed, which was itself a curious thing to say, Elena felt. But Daisy often had an odd way of expressing herself. “Did I tell you I stopped by the hospital to see Vicki?” she went on, changing the subject. “I brought her a chocolate silk pie. She took it right out of my hands and started digging into it with a spoon.”

            “I guess she’s feeling better,” Bonnie commented dryly.

            “She said it was some animal that attacked her,” Daisy went on.

            Elena shivered a little. Not that she routinely went out in the woods by herself, but it was disturbing to think that some mountain lion or whatever was out there attacking humans without fear. “Makes more sense than her first story that it was a vampire,” she noted. “They must have had her on some serious painkillers.”

           

            Stefan was determined to talk to Elena one more time. If it was all going to go wrong, he wanted it to be because their personalities were too different—not because his brother had pushed his way in and stirred things up. Stefan had far too much experience with weathering Damon-induced tempests to give up after one little squall. Well, one little squall was what _Elena_ had seen; the larger questions of why Damon was in Mystic Falls, and what trouble he would cause for Stefan while he was here, were much more serious. But Elena didn’t know that was all going on, of course; and she wasn’t the kind of girl who sat around pining for someone she barely knew. She picked herself up and moved on, and Stefan didn’t want her moving on from him while he was chasing Damon around sweeping up the chaos he left in his wake.

            He entered the Grill again, looking around for her now that Vicki was safe and sound (for the moment). Bonnie, Caroline, and Daisy were seated together at one table, but no Elena. It seemed like the place to start, though.

            “Hi, guys,” he began, hoping he didn’t seem too single-minded. “Have you seen Elena?”

            “I think she went home,” Bonnie revealed regretfully. She did seem genuinely distressed that he and Elena weren’t getting along, which he appreciated. Daisy gave him another of her curious gazes, but Stefan couldn’t stop to investigate that right now, and he started to turn away. “Wait,” Bonnie added, stopping him. She started to scribble on a paper napkin. “I’m gonna give you Elena’s cell phone number and email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her I said so.”

            Stefan smiled gratefully—not that he would probably use that contact information without letting Elena know beforehand, in case she thought he’d obtained it in an underhanded way—and reached out to take the napkin from her. Their fingers brushed and Bonnie’s expression changed abruptly to one of horror.

            “Are you okay?” Stefan asked with concern.

            “What happened to you?” Bonnie asked in response, the words tumbling out in shock and fear. Stefan gaped at her, a thousand thoughts slamming together at once. Then suddenly Bonnie seemed to regain her senses and shook her head, embarrassed but obviously still disturbed. “That was rude, I’m sorry,” she muttered, leaping up from the table. “Excuse me.” She dashed to the ladies’ room.

            Stefan stared after her for a moment, then glanced back at the other two girls, not sure whether he wanted clarification or not. Caroline was remarkably indifferent to the display. “She wigs out sometimes,” she told Stefan knowingly. “It’s kind of her thing.”

            “Her grandmother’s been telling her she’s a witch,” Daisy offered to Stefan. “It may have gone to her head.”

            Understanding flashed through Stefan’s mind but he carefully schooled his features to avoid showing it. He shouldn’t have been surprised to learn there were still witches in Mystic Falls, he supposed. And it was just his luck that one of them would be Elena’s best friend. Yet another obstacle to avoid in his dance. Nodding his good-bye to Caroline and Daisy, Stefan left the Grill for Elena’s house, determined to set things right with her, or try to, before Bonnie could tell her about whatever she’d learned by touching his hand.


End file.
